It's A Small World
by Ella Kelly
Summary: Sequel to my Prankster Fic "Life and Little Secrets". All of the gangs got grown up kids of their own and this is their story.


It's a Small World

A/N: Here's the sequel to my first Prankster fic. This takes place 16

years after the epilogue. Here's where all of our lovely characters

stand.

Family Trees:

Lorelai and Luke Danes – Nathaniel (20), Aimee (14), and Matthew (12)

Christopher Hayden – Gigi (22)

Sookie and Jackson Melville – Davy (22) and Connie (21)

Rory and Logan Huntzberger- Ella (19), Andy (16), Prue (12), and Ben (7)

Colin and Stephanie Morris – Michael (16) and Katie (12)

Lane and Zack Spencer – Amanda (12) and Patrick (7)

Paris and Doyle Gellar – Joseph (20), Faith (16) and Jonathan (12)

Finn (widowed) – Wulfric (16) and Samantha (12)

I'll be adding in a bit of spice with bringing Tristan's family in.

Tristain and Angela DuGrey – Charlie (20) and Kayliegh (7)

Chapter 1: Reunions

"Lorelai! Come on!" Luke Danes called up to his wife. "You're going to

be late to the reunion you planned!"

"Dad, when is Mom ever not late?" Aimee, his 15 year old daughter,

asked, not looking up from her magazine.

"Yeah, Dad. She was even late when we were born," 12 year old Matt

piped up.

"I'm coming!" Lorelai bellowed as she dashed down the stairs, her high

heeled sandals in one hand and her purse in the other. "Ok, let's go!"

"Mom, do I have to go to this thing? It's not like there's any one

there my age. Can't I just stay here?" Aimee whined as they walked to

the Daneses' SUV.

"No, you can't 'just stay here', Miss Aimee. Your sister and your

nieces and nephews will be there, not to mention your brother. And

there will be plenty of people your age there. Andy, Michael, Wulf, and

Faith will be there. I think you will survive. If becomes just too

much for you to bear, you can go visit the horses, ok?"

"Ok," Aimee agreed grudgingly, climbing into the car.

"Mom!" Rory cried, running down the front steps of the Dragonfly. " We

got here 10 minutes ago and Sookie was going crazy! Jackson, Davy, and

Connie have all been trying to calm her down, but she keeps obsessing

about making sure the sauce is just right or something. Can you go see

what you can do?"

"I'm on it, babe," Lorelai said, quickly hugging her oldest child and

hurrying into the Inn.

"Hey Aimee, hey Matt," Rory greeted her siblings as they piled out of

the SUV.

"Hey Rory!" Matt greeted his big sister happily. "Is Jonathan here?"

"Yup, he's around back with Prue, Katie, and Sam," Rory informed her

brother, sending him running to the back of the end.

"Hi Rory," Aimee greeted her sister.

"What's up Aimes? You seem a bit down," Rory observed putting an arm

around her little sister.

"I just didn't want to come. All the older kids are too cool to hang

out with me and all the younger ones are annoying."

"Aw, come on, its not that bad. Besides, I've got some new books

waiting for you on the table around back."

"Thanks," Aimee said, walking towards the back, a little less down trod.

Greeting each other with a hug, Rory and her step-father followed Aimee

towards the noise of the back.

"Where are all the collegiate children?" Finn asked Logan and Colin as

they sat sipping beers and watching their families and friends mill

around the back lawn of the Dragonfly.

"I think Nat, Joe and Ella should be here soon. They're all driving

down from New Haven together. Connie and Davy are in the kitchen,

helping with Sookie," Logan responded.

"How's Hartford, Finn?" Colin asked his Australian friend.

"It's good. Wulf and Sam work hard in school. Sam may be the spitting

image of her mum, but she's got dear old dad's spirit. In a few more

years she'll be a nightmare," Finn responded with a groan. "How's life

here in Stars Hollow?" he asked Colin and Logan. Both friends had moved

to the small town several years earlier at the requests of their wives.

"It's good. Andy and Michael are thick as thieves with Wulf at school,

I hear. I just hope they're not as stupid as we were," Colin replied,

sipping his beer.

"My ears are still ringing from Prue, Katie, and Sam spending the night

together last night," Logan said grimacing. "Rory claims she and Lane

were just as bad. I then informed her that they were still that bad,

especially when you add Steph into the mix."

"I propose a toast," Finn said. "To our charming, but crazy family.

Long may they rave!"

"Here! Here!" his friends agreed.

"Sookie, what's the problem, babe?" Lorelai asked her distracted

friend. Sookie was rushing around the giant kitchen, flittering from

dish to dish. Her family was watching her from beside the doorway,

looking a bit frightened.

"Nothing is going right! There's a senator here from Washington D.C.

with his family. If we get publicity from him it could be HUGE!

Everything has to be perfect!" Sookie rambled.

"Ok, Sookie, calm down! Everything is always perfect. You are a

professional and this is going to be fine. Luke and Logan are working

on grilling hamburgers right now. All you need to do is focus on the

food here and then come to the party," Lorelai said soothingly.

"Jackson, Davy, Connie, you guys go head out and join everybody

outside."

Sookie's family scurried out of the kitchen mouthing 'thank you' to

Lorelai on the way out.

"So who's this big politician you're freaking out over Sookie?" Rory

asked as she breezed into the kitchen with Logan.

"Oh, his name's Tristan. Tristan DuGrey."

A/N: Here's the sequel everyone wanted. Sorry to leave you with

suspense, but more will come next weekend. Please let me know if you

like it. If I don't get any reviews I won't update very regularly.


End file.
